catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumpleteazer
Rumpleteazer is a featured character in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. She is one half of a criminal duo alongside Mungojerrie. Together with Mungojerrie she performs the song Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, bar in the original Broadway production. Her name has several spellings; the original poem gives her name as Rumpelteazerhttp://www.moggies.co.uk/html/oldpssm.html#mongo whilst the 1998 movie credits give it as Rumpleteazer. History The role of Rumpleteazer was originated in London by child star Bonnie Langford. In the initial Broadway transfer of the show, the role of Rumpleteazer was cut. Instead, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer is narrated by Mistoffelees and performed by Etcetera and Coricopat as entertainment for Bustopher Jones. This was revised to the more normal running order of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer being characters in their own right. The role that had been Etcetera became Rumpleteazer permanently. Personality She is shown as a young, high-energy, mischievous character. Many productions show her as a teenager or kitten. Rumpleteazer sometimes joins the other kittens as they swoon over Rum Tum Tugger. She is rarely shown doing this in the film, but often in smaller productions. She also will sometimes takes Etcetera's hysterical squealing role if there isn't an Etcetera in the production. It is suggested that she live in a house with a family of the middle or upper class. Even though she gets into trouble no one (cats or humans) seem to hold a grudge against her. Role : "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Male-female duo. Strong dancers with acrobatic ability and excellent voices. High baritone for Mungojerrie and high belt for Rumpleteazer. Lots of personality, young, full of energy, impudent and cheeky." Rumpleteazer can be considered one of the main characters in the show; she shares a song with Mungojerrie (aptly named "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer") as well as having a role in "The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" in the film. Rumpleteazer, along with Mungojerrie, are portrayed has having just made the transition from kittenhood to teenagehood, seeing how childish the can both be. According to film actor Jo Gibb, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are the two naughtiest cats...We're always doing what we shouldn't, being where she shouldn't be, getting up to mischief, and creating a hassle for everyone else. But Rumpleteazer's lovable at the same time as being naughty and cheeky. She's always getting a clip around the ear from the older cats, but they like her." Appearance Rumpleteazer is an orange, brown, and black tiger tabby cat. Her song costume consists of tights, a garter and a leotard in bright calico colours and a string of stolen Woolworth pearls worn around her neck. She sometimes wears a diamond collar or a belt. In Broadway and subsequent productions, her colouring is much more muted and comparable to Etcetera rather than the strong white/ginger/black colours of London/video influenced productions. In the original London production, Rumpleteazer actors wore their hair in short pigtails. Some productions still replicate this, but instead use wigs. Design Rumple trash.jpg|Original Broadway design (John Napier) Rumple Song 1.jpg|John Napier 1983 design Mungo Rumple Japan art.gif|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Japan Designs Makeup prumple 2.jpg|Rumpleteazer's makeup London Sketch Rumple.jpg|Portrait of Bonnie Langford as Rumpleteaser Gallery Click here to view the full gallery. De93 Rumpleteaser.jpg|German Production Rumpleteazer Film Rumple 3.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film US Tour - Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer.jpg|US Tour Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Song Cats Trivia *In the original poem of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Rumpleteazer was possibly intended to be a Tom cat. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. References Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Song Cats